a. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a combination holder for use in supporting and maintaining in open position plastic leaf and rubbage bags and to a garden tool. As a garden tool, it relates more particularly to a device useful in collecting leaves for storage and disposal.
b. Prior Art
Over the past several years, plastic bags have been commonly used for the disposal of trash and rubbage of various kinds, and for the collection and disposal of leaves and weeds. Nevertheless, their use for such purposes has not been without some difficulty due, in particular, to the flimsy nature of such bags. It is most difficult, in some cases at least, to get such bags open in the first place. Even after accomplishing such, it is even more difficult to maintain such open so as to be able to rake leaves into, or stuff other materials therein, e.g., rubbage, garbage, etc., for later disposal. Where such bags are used for collecting leaves, it is quite common to have one person holding the bag open, or at least trying to, while another rakes the leaves into it.
Heretofore others have disclosed holders for plastic bags for maintaining such bags open whereby to facilitate their use in the disposal of trash and litter, and the collection of leaves. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,916,962; 3,936,087; and 4,550,440.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,962 there is disclosed a circular-shaped hoop for supporting the lip of a plastic bag in a fully opened condition. The bag opening support or hoop includes an attached scoop which facilitates movement of material towards and into the open mouth of the bag. The bag support, however, is without any means for supporting it on a wall or the like vertical surface. Neither can it readily serve as a bag for rubbage and garbage as it does not have a closure for inhibiting the transfer of odors therefrom when functioning as a garbage bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,087 discloses a collection receptacle for gathering leaves, twigs and the like into a plastic bag. The receptacle has an open cylindrical base and a scraper tray attached thereto. The plastic bag is located on the outside of the cylindrical base and its end at the mouth thereof is folded over and the folded over portion is frictionally engaged between the inside surface of the cylindrical base at its top edge and the scraper tray and handle in assembly with the base. The collection receptacle has no closure for its open top and would not be suitable for use as a receptacle for the collection and disposal of garbage. Neither does the receptacle have means whereby it could be detachably mounted on a wall or other vertical supporting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,440 discloses an article receptacle or bag holder which comprises two rectangular-shaped frames which nest together and between which can be frictionally engaged the open end of a plastic bag. The bag holder with bag maintained in open disposition can be detachably supported on a wall or the like by a mount permanently attached to the wall. The mount includes a pivotally mounted lid for closing over the bag's open end, preventing moisture or insects from entering into the bag and the escape of odors emanating from the bag. The bag can, if desired, be carried on one's belt for gathering litter while walking around one's yard or be laid on the ground. In the latter case, a scoop can be assembled with the assembled frames, and thus with the open mouth of the bag, to facilitate loading debris, e.g. by sweeping, directly from the ground into the bag. Although such article receptacle can function both for collection of garbage and for leaf collection, and has means for supporting it on a wall mount, as well as a cover for its open end, its construction is somewhat complex. Moreover, the scoop is a component separate and distinct from the frames. This necessitates not only the assembly therewith for use, but the need to carry along a separate item that may not be, in some cases, used at all. In any event, such construction requires a user to remember to take along the scoop when raking leaves, failing such he will have to return to the garage or other location to get it. Furthermore, it's a component that can be, it is believed, readily lost or inadvertently discarded.